Comienzo y Final
by Shiro nya
Summary: Cuando el corazón no respeta, es cuando empieza el problema.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen exclusivamente a Atsushi Okubo. No son míos, por desgracia.

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

[Comienzo y Final]

Todo comenzó, cuando un día, un zorro me ataco, mordió una de mis patitas, me estaba desangrando, pero entonces cuando yo creía que ya iba a dar mi último suspiro, te vi a ti. Te me acercaste, en tus ojos dorados solo vi lastima, bueno y quién no tendría lastima de un pobre moribundo.

Me cogiste con delicadeza y me llevaste a tu casa, me curaste, me limpiaste y me mimaste. Pero quien cometió el error fui yo, me enamore. Y en qué diablos pensaba, te vías tan cerca y la vez tan lejos. Maldito corazón que no respeta las leyes de la vida. Un conejo enamorado de un humano.

Y si, así fue como comenzó mi agonía, lenta y dolorosa. Con el pasar de los siempre te dedicabas a mí, me veías con cariño, me acariciabas la cabeza y me decías que pronto estaría sana para correr y ser libre en el campo. Claro, tú pensabas que yo quería irme, pero era todo lo contrario, quería quedarme, aunque no me vieras con los mismos ojos que yo, aunque para ti fuera solo un conejo herido.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Un día, escuche risas, fuera de la habitación donde tú me tenia, era tu voz junto con la de una…mujer. Entraste junto con ella, era hermosa, tenía los ojos azules, cabellos rubios como el mismo oro resplandeciente, tenía un buen cuerpo y una voz melodiosa. Ella te pregunto, que si me habías puesto nombre, tu respondiste que no. Pero entonces dijiste en voz alta ¨Chrona¨. Me pregunte si ese sería mi nuevo nombre, acerté, lo era. Ella te felicito por el nombre, decía que era lindo y que me quedaba a la perfección. Tú le sonreíste y le besaste en los labios. No tuviste ni la menor idea de cuánto me dolió eso, sentí con poco a poco mi corazón se quebraba, cada vez en un pedazos más pequeños. Pero yo que podía hacer, nada; ella era perfecta para ti y sobre todo, era humana.

Una semana paso y tú la traías constantemente, se abrazaban, se decían que se amaban tanto, el amor giraba en su entorno y no había nadie quien los pudiera separar.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Una noche tú entraste con una cara llena de ira, me diste miedo. Tu teléfono sonó, y respondiste mala manera. Discutiste con alguien. Tiraste el teléfono, se rompió, empezaste a patear todo lo que tenias en frente, estabas muy violento. Quería calmarte pero que podía hacer nada, además yo era una cobarde. Solo me escondía debajo de tu cama y temblaba mucho. Cuando no hubo ruido decidí salir, y vi que te habías echado en el piso, y de tu rostro descendían lagrimas. No, porque llorabas, no lo sabía. Me acerqué a ti y con mi cabeza te toque la cara intentando secar tus lágrimas. Me miraste fijamente y dijiste que mis ojos eran iguales a los de Patty. Entonces ella se llamaba Patty. Pusiste tu brazo encima de tus ojos y volviste a llorar y a repetir su nombre y a decir por qué te había engañado.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

No pasaba una noche en la que no te lamentaras, a mí también me dolía verte sufrir, y lo peor de todo era que no podía ayudarte, que inútil era.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Aun recuerdo, era un viernes soleado, te la pasaste todo el día en tu cama, y no te levantaste para nada. De repente a eso del medio día, saliste apresurado. En la tarde oí gritos, eran tus gritos, de Patty y de otra persona, un hombre. Tu entraste gritando, ¨Eres un pobre y triste don nadie y tú, solo una ramera¨. Te sacaste el abrigo que traías puesto, y te echaste de manera abrupta a tu cama. Te quedaste dormido. 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Era ya de noche, casi las 11 pm, te despertaste, miraste un reloj que colgaba de tu pared, luego bajaste la mirada hasta el piso, y me miraste. Acariciaste mi cabeza y dijiste ¨Ya estás bien, te llevare ahorita mismo al campo¨, no, no podía ser cierto, ese día temido por mí, el día en que tu y yo nos separaríamos, quizás por siempre, ya había llegado.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Estábamos en la carretera, con dirección al campo. Detuviste el auto negro donde viajábamos. Me bajaste del vehículo y caminando llegaste, justo en el lugar donde nos conocimos. Acariciaste mi cabeza y me dijiste ¨Cuídate mucho, Chrona. Vive¨. Me sonreíste por última vez y te diste la vuelta. Pero antes de que pudieras dar siquiera un paso, un auto azul, de estaciono junto al tuyo, de ahí bajaron Patty y otro chico, el era pelinegro, como tú, pero lo tenía más largo, y sus ojos eran de color plateado.

Tu dijiste ¨¿Qué quieren?¨. El chico empezó a gritar ¨Dijiste que era un don nadie, pues ahora te demostrare quien se convertirá en nada. Ahora veremos¨, acto seguido, aquel joven saco un arma tu apunto directamente. Patty empezó a gritar también ¨¡¡¡Ragnarok no!!!..¡¡¡No lo hagas no vale la pena!!!...¡¡¡Por favor escúchame!!!¨, imploro ella. Te iba a matar, no. Lo evitaría costase lo que costase. Corrí todo lo que me dieron las patas, llegue hasta donde estaba él, estaba a punto de jalar del gatillo, lo mordí. Como un impulso el bajo la mano con la pistola, me dio a mí.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

En este momento, estoy muriendo, pero sabes, no me siento triste, estoy feliz, al fin puede ser útil para ti. Ahora me estas acariciando y lloras, no por favor, no llores por mí, no valgo la pena. Al final muero por ti con mucho gusto, solo por ti y para ti. Kid.

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

Bueno, lo hice en un momento de depresión. Espero que les haya agradado. Me dicen que les pareció. Onegai.


End file.
